The present invention generally relates to a warhead and, in particular, relates to a warhead having means for delivering an explosive device into a compartment.
Conventional warheads for use against either partially to totally submerged targets usually carry a large amount of explosive material to ensure the disabling or destroying of the target. Hence, such warheads, when designed for use against large targets, are usually quite heavy and, as a consequence, require substantial motors for delivery to the target. This results in such a weapon having a relatively easily detected sonic signature that may allow a target to readily detect the approach of the weapon and take evasive action and avoid substantial damage.
Further, in most instances, a considerable amount of damage must be inflicted within the hull, i.e., internally, in order to ensure the complete disabling or destruction of the target vessel. One reason for this is, in addition to the strength and thickness of the hull material, the internal compartments of such targets are usually separated by water-tight walls, or bulkheads. Hence, conventionally, the warhead used against such a target must carry sufficient explosive material to ensure not only the breaching of the hull but also the breaching of one or more of the bulkheads.
More recently, various hull designs have been developed that are capable of sustaining considerable warhead damage without the breaching of the bulkheads adjoining the compartment directly hit by the warhead. Thus, more than a single direct hit may be required to disable or destroy a target using conventional warheads.
Consequently, a warhead for use against a partially or totally submerged target, such as a submarine, that will inflict sufficient damage to disable or destroy such a target with a single hit is clearly needed.